


Young at Heart

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt of Rivia is a dumbass, Jaskier and Geralt Being a Comedic Duo, Jaskier is the adult here, Mentally Young Geralt, Shenanigans, Socially Awkward Geralt, Strong Language, You Wanted Details So Here, and some sexual content, but is it really an au?, canon AU, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: He looks like he’s old as the sunBut it’s what his mutations have doneFor all that he’s coolHe’s still a young foolWho knows just how to have fun
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my other story On Geralt Specifically chapter 31, which explores the idea that those mutations Geralt goes through essentially make him permanently 23-years old, but his body gains the experience of fighting and adapts style.

_“We need to go.”_ The words fell on Jaskier’s half awake ears. “Now.”

  
“What?” Jaskier yawned and blinked tiredly. Geralt was crossing the room quickly, grabbing his pack and shoving things inside. “Why?”

  
“Hurry up.”

“What have you done?” Jaskier asked, convincing himself to get out of bed. He let out a sharp breath, his knees popping as he stood. His age was starting to show.

“I was trying to get information—“ There was a pounding on the door of their room that distracted him from speaking.

“You must get your kicks fraternizing with married women, you bastard! I’ll have your head for this!” Geralt looked at his pack and then to the open window, then back to Jaskier.

  
“Fuck.” He hesitated for only a moment before darting across the room and jumping out of the window. Jaskier put a hand on his forehead.  
  


“ _Idiot.”_ Jaskier yawned and walked over to the door, ignoring the annoyed curses and shouts from the other side. He opened it and gave the flustered man there a sleepy smile. “Can I help you?”

“Where is he?” The man demanded, shoving Jaskier aside to look around. The window had been open already, no evidence that anyone had jumped out. “I saw him come in here!”

  
“Nobody’s in here except me,” Jaskier said, trying to throw the man off Geralt’s trail. He did owe him for covering for his own idiotic choices a few years back, so he figured this would make them even. “Unless someone broke in while I was sleeping,” he gestured to the unmade bed.

“He has snow-white hair and eyes like a cat, you can’t miss him!” The gruff man spun around from his searching to face Jaskier, the first good look he got. He has thick brown hair and a wiry beard, a heavyset build and angry blue eyes. “You aren’t covering for him, are you?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I _said_ , I was in here alone. Not for lack of trying, mind you.” Jaskier scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The man held up an accusing finger.

“I think I’ve seen you before,” the man said. “Weren’t you the one playing at the pub last night, prancing around singing about the Witcher?” Jaskier huffed.

“I sing, but I certainly don’t _prance._ ” Jaskier walked by and grabbed his lute, in case he needed to make a swift exit, which seemed more and more likely. “Now I should be on my way-“

“That Witcher was the very same man I saw chatting up my Gizela!” Jaskier looked around the room quickly for anything else he needed, and saw his coin purse on the other side. Jaskier circled around the man and gave a nervous chuckle.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he muttered quickly, snatching up the rest of his things and strapping them to himself, moving the whole time.

“ _Friend of humanity,_ you called him? He seemed to want more than _friends_ with my wife!”

“Oh, shit.” Jaskier glanced back to the door, just a quick shuffle away. _Melitele have mercy._ He sent a quick prayer upwards, then moved out the door and ran as fast as he could out of the inn, the Brutish man hot on his heels. He waved a quick farewell to the person at the counter, then burst out into daylight. “Geralt!” He called, looking up the road for his friend. He was swept off his feet suddenly, dropped unceremoniously onto the back of a horse, and only calmed when he saw a glimpse of white hair.

“What took you so long?” He asked as Jaskier wrapped his arms around him from behind to hold on.

“Trying to distract that man you antagonized!” Jaskier scolded. “Honestly Geralt, anyone would think that you’re my age or older from a glance, but you act like a young fool.” Geralt hummed but said nothing, just urged Roach up the road faster.

_~ ~_

_When they finally stopped_ _for the night_ comfortably out of town, Jaskier’s frustration had given way to confusion and curiosity. Geralt kicked him off of Roach and made him walk once the questions started.

“Now I‘m guessing,” Jaskier began, making a little gesture with the hand holding his lute strap in place. “The mutations you went through don’t affect your mind, just your body. But you’ve been alive for how long? How many decades?” No answer. “Then I’ll assume you’re twice my age, hm? Somewhere around seventy.” Jaskier shrugged. “You should know much more about people. Yet, you’re more awkward than I am.”

“Yes, because you have such _boundless charisma._ ” Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“I can certainly charm the pants off a woman well enough to not get her husband involved,” he shot back. “Anyway, why aren’t you better with people? More logical?” Geralt looked angry and thoughtful. “Just tell me what those mutagens did to you. I’m curious.” Geralt sighed.

“Kaer Morhen was…” he shook his head. “You don’t need to know.”

“Yes, but I want to!” Geralt brought Roach to a halt, and Jaskier stopped walking. They made eye contact. “At the very least, it’ll give me a good start to your origin story.” Geralt looked away.

“There’s a river nearby,” he said, dismounting. “Let’s stop here for the night.” He walked off the path into the woods surrounding them, taking Roach with him.

“Don’t change the subject— Geralt!” Jaskier jogged after him where he disappeared into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment and also checking out that poetry collection!


End file.
